


Семейное дело

by RabbitPooh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: У каждого из семейства Холмс есть свой скелет в шкафу.





	Семейное дело

***

Майкрофт едва только вошёл в свою квартиру, как услышал трель телефонного звонка.  
— Извините, сэр.  
— Говорите быстрее. Шерринфорд?  
— Нет. Шерлок. Звонили из его частной школы, он… он в той же наркологической лечебнице, что и прошлый раз, — доложил секретарь.  
С тех пор, как Майкрофт стал единственным таким молодым в свои двадцать пять советником МИД, он был вынужден обзавестись помощником по личным делам и Джефри Свифт хорошо с этим справлялся. Молодой человек умел держать язык за зубами.

— Готовь машину, — вздохнул Майкрофт. Ему так и не придётся пообедать в ресторане напротив, где подают его любимый салат с хрустящей курицей и орехом пекан, после которого ему долго придётся рано утром нарезать круги по парку.

Он давно знал это чувство тоски и безысходности, не утихающее, а лишь загнанное подальше от вездесущих людских глаз. Сейчас он войдёт в переполненную палату, где при одном только взгляде на душевнобольных уже самому не хочется жить. А Шерлока он буквально вытаскивал с того света уже раз пять.  
Невозможно привыкнуть к, слипшимся от рвоты, тёмным волосам, оледенелому взгляду и мертвенно-бледному мальчишескому лицу. Сколько раз он вместе с ним «умирал» в ожидании, что сердце брата всё же в очередной начнёт биться.

Тёмный коридор. На этот раз его поместили в отдельную палату, что означает — совсем плохо. Майкрофт привычным жестом протянул санитару приготовленную заначку в пару банкнот. Мама с папой не должны узнать.

Шерлок лежит прямо на спине и не моргая смотрит в потолок. Ремни туго стянули грудь, руки и ноги. Он слегка морщится, когда на его лицо попадает свет из проёма открытой братом двери.  
— Майки?  
— Я.  
— Помоги мне отсюда выбраться. Я познакомился с девушкой. У нас был секс. Представь.  
— Уж, куда, уж, — обронил Майкрофт, присаживаясь рядом и тёплой ладонью убирая со лба брата непокорную чёлку. Понятно, что неугомонный искатель приключений на свой зад снова экспериментировал с элементами таблицы Менделеева и «словил» кайф.  
— Ты сделал, как я просил? Записал на листок бумаги всю свою алхимию?  
— Да, кажется, я не помню. Доктор был мил. У меня до сих пор в висках стучит от его реанимации. Я отключился, когда ушёл с вечеринки. Больше ничего не помню. Только ту девушку, — Шерлок улыбался, продолжая смотреть в потолок. Его безумный взгляд уже давно не пугал Майкрофта.  
— Значит, у тебя появилась подружка? Поздравляю, брат! — смирился с фантазией брата спецагент внешней разведки. — Она тоже кололась? Как её звали?  
Шерлок нахмурился, потом, осознав, что забыл нечто очень важное, попытался вырваться из стягивающих его тело ремней.  
Майкрофт уже был готов к его припадку и нащупывая в кармане шприц с лекарством. Так было часто. Если Шерлок после передозировки был слишком взволнован, у него начинался приступ ярости на себя, на предметы, на окружающих.

— Я не спросил, мне срочно нужно узнать её адрес! Майк, развяжи меня, я должен, должен. Это должно было случиться не так!  
Но Майкрофт, не дожидаясь санитаров, ввёл ему инъекцию в плечо прямо через ткань пижамы.  
— Поспи. Я увезу тебя отсюда.  
Когда же это кончится? Майкрофт не знал. Знал одно, он должен присматривать за братом, он должен присматривать за сестрой. Шерлок снова уставился в потолок остекленелым синим взором из-под густых тёмных ресниц. Майкрофт спрятал шприц в карман и нащупал там визитку. Кейт сегодня не дождётся его. Как объяснить девушке, что он вынужден спасать брата от него же самого. Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и разорвал визитку.

***

Шерлок пришёл в себя в светлой и просторной спальне брата. Рядом с кроватью, на тумбочке из красного дерева, стоял серебряный поднос с заварником, сливками для утреннего чаепития и тёплыми рогаликами.  
Шерлок едва помнил, что с ним происходило последние два дня. Если быть честным ему и вспоминать об этом не хотелось.  
Лекарство, что вколол ему Майкрофт было выписано его лечащим врачом с того момента, когда душевная рана детства едва не сделала из, некогда жизнерадостного бойкого мальчугана, подобие неизлечимого аутиста.  
Доктор был другом отца с их ранней юности. Занимался евгеникой, рылся в геноме человечества. Отец Холмс ему доверял.

Только в крайних случаях Майкрофт прибегал к этим инъекциям. Оставив брата в частной школе на попечении самых дорогих педагогов, он не мог себе простить того, что на миг предоставил брата самому себе. Не один «жандарм», какого бы он уровня ни был, не смог бы удержать любого из семьи Холмс в периметре своих владений, если он сам этого не пожелает.  
Шерлок вскочил с постели и жадно накинулся на еду.

Зазвонил телефон и, подпоясав слишком ему не по размеру широкий халат Майкрофта, нерешительно поднял трубку.  
— Резиденция Майкрофта Холмса? — раздался металлический холодный голос.  
— Даааа, — выжидательно протянул Шерлок.  
— Могу я услышать его лично?  
— Полагаю, он на утренней пробежке, но Вы можете передать мне, я его брат Шерлок Холмс.  
— Замечательно, передайте, что она снова под контролем.  
— У неё есть имя?  
— Просто скажите, что Шерринфорд под полным контролем. Всё как он хотел.  
— Передам, — Шерлок взъерошил волосы на затылке, что означало большой интерес к секрету брата. Но этот интерес потух сразу же, как только он вытащил из кармана своих брюк ажурную чёрную ленточку, которую он вероятно снял с шеи девушки, когда был с ней на вечеринке.  
Тут он вспомнил, что такой эйфории он не испытал ни от одного наркотика, какую он ощутил от её прикосновений. Он вспомнил её густо подведённые карие глаза, милые ямочки на щеках и тихий, с лёгкой хрипотцой от выкуренных сигарет, голос.  
— Ты уже поднялся? Как чувствуешь себя? — вошёл в комнату Майкрофт, очевидно он уже успел принять душ, судя по тому, что волосы были сырыми, а халат свежим.  
— Тебе звонили сообщить про Шерринфорд. Она под контролем. Странное имя для женщины. Или это лошадь? — Шерлок быстро опустил ленточку в карман халата.  
Майкрофт взглянул на непроницаемо-детское лицо брата, отсканировал каждое движение бровей и губ.  
Анализ его действий показал, что Шерлок без понятия о Шерринфорде.  
Действительно, юноша ничего не понял о сестре, убийце его маленького друга. Из-за чего он и замкнулся в себе.

Напичканный лекарствами ребёнок выдумал историю о щенке, которого пришлось усыпить и это окончательно разбило его сердце. Доктор не мог допустить, чтобы нечаянно услышанный мальчиком разговор родителей о том, что уже месяц никто не может найти ребёнка и в этом вина их маленькой, обиженной на пренебрежение маленького братишки, дочери.  
Шерлок тогда убежал из дома. Он долго искал Ретберта. В результате едва сам не потерялся в лесу.  
— Что с ней не так? —  слышал он, как плакала у его постели мама.  
— Милая, мы не знаем. Этого не знает даже её доктор. Это… — оправдывался отец, обнимая её за вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи.  
— Я знаю, что это. Это твои опыты в лаборатории по созданию сверхчеловека. Доигрался в Бога?  
— Я был молод и я лишь помогал другу. Мне хорошо платили. Я был нищим студентом, твой отец ни за что не позволил бы нам быть вместе, — по голосу мистера Холмса старшего чувствовалось, что он очень сожалеет.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, как вмешиваться в замысел Божий? Наши дети больны и лекарств от этого нет, — мама разрыдалась, а маленький Шерлок, мечущийся в горячке по своей постели так и не смог сказать, где нужно искать Ретберта, не собаку, а его друга-пирата.

***

— Не знаешь, кто этот парень? — Молли впервые была на подобном мероприятии. Вместе с подругой Клэр они пришли на вечеринку к парню последней — Джорджу. Уже прошло полчаса с того момента, как они налетели на дармовой пунш в помутневшую от спиртного голову девушки начали пробиваться эротические фантазии.

— Кажется он из частной элитной школы, что неподалёку. Не знаю, где Джордж его откопал, но он имеет талант развлекать всех разгадкой всевозможных шарад. Ботан, но всегда с косячком в кармашке. Хочешь познакомлю?

— Клэр взяла её под локоток и направилась к худощавому пареньку с копной кудрявых волос.

— Привет, моя подруга хотела бы с тобой познакомиться поближе, сказала Клэр и пока Молли соображала, с чего начать разговор, подруги и след простыл.

Шерлок смерил Молли быстрым взглядом. Броский макияж делал её совершенно непохожей на ту, которую она наблюдала каждое утро в зеркале своей ванной. Короткая кожаная юбка и косуха в заклёпках.  
— Впервые на подобном мероприятии? — несмотря на её вызывающий вид сделал вывод Холмс.  
— С чего ты взял? — дерзко задрала свой вздёрнутый и без того носик девушка, сверкнув сталью серых глаз на долговязого.  
— Да… Так. Будешь? — парень протянул ей прикуренный косяк. Тот факт, что до того он держал его своих губах почти вскружил ей голову. Молли самоуверенно взяла самокрутку у него из рук и затянулась.  
— У тебя есть девушка? — выпалила она едва не закашлявшись при выдохе.  
— Вообще-то я не по этой части, — снова ухмыльнулся юноша.  
— Гей?  
— С чего такие выводы?  
— Так вывод только один, — прыснула от смеха над своей же шуткой Молс.  
Но парень вдруг изменил своим прохладным манерам, взял её за талию обеими руками и прижал к себе так тесно насколько мог. Молли обмякла в его сильных руках, когда его губы коснулись её шеи, уха, рта.  
— Идём, — он схватил её за руку и куда-то потащил. Сердце девушки колотилось. Всё было как в тумане. Дверь спальни родителей Джорджа захлопнулась за ними. Шерлок толкнул её на постель, придвинул к двери комод и Молли стало ясно, что, наконец-то, сейчас она распрощается со своей треклятой невинностью, из-за которой половина девчонок её класса над ней издеваются.

***

Ей было дико неловко, когда она очнулась дома на следующее утро. Головная боль, тошнота и ужас перед тем, что она совершенно не помнит, что с ней произошло. Нет, она помнила отрывки своих похождений, но это её ничуть не успокаивало. Наоборот.  
Хорошо, мама была на ночном дежурстве и ещё не вернулась. Очевидно её домой довезла Клэр. Боже! Что о ней мог подумать тот парень? Она даже имени его не знает. Надо спросить у Джорджа, ведь это был его приятель.  
Но Джордж сказал, что познакомился с ним только накануне вечеринки. Похоже парень наркоман и предоставил ему полный набор всевозможной наркоты.  
«Какая я идиотка, переспать с первым встречным наркоманом. Жесть!» — думала Молли, вышагивая по тротуару, когда возвращалась из школы домой. На носу были экзамены и так как она была девушкой ответственной, то погрузилась в них с головой. Но её самочувствие подводило. Молли всегда знала, что посвятит себя медицине, а признаки её недуга слишком уж походили на беременность. Но ей всего пятнадцать!  
Отношения с мамой у них были доверительный. Выбежав из ванной после очередного приступа тошноты, Молли бросилась к маме в спальню и всё рассказала давясь слезами.  
Мама Молли обняла дочь и грустно произнесла, поглаживая её по, сотрясающейся от рыданий, спине:  
— Мы с этим справимся. Папа умер всего три месяца назад. Он бы тоже нас поддержал. Твоя беременность — знак свыше. Мы всё уладим.  
Им пришлось переехать. Родился Чарльз. Мама всё равно должна была стать его опекуном, да и чтобы избежать лишних вопросов родни, она записала его как своего сына, брата Молли.  
Вскоре ей пришлось уехать в колледж, получать высшее образование, а мама отдавала всю себя воспитанию мальчика.  
После всего этого, чувствуя себя виноватой, Молли Хупер полностью погрузилась в учёбу и старалась не размышлять над тем, что всё происходящее с ней было неправильно.  
Она избегала шумных вечеринок, носила не вызывающую одежду, ничем старалась не выделяться.  
Вскоре мама снова вышла замуж. Они всей семьёй переехали в другое место. Молли чувствовала себя отчуждённо в маминой новой семье. Когда девушка приезжала в последний раз на мамино день рождения, она удивилась как быстро вырос Чак. Он был очень забавным, но боялся огорчить отчима. Это произвело на неё угнетающее впечатление. Но ничего с этим поделать она уже не могла. Мальчик и так жил под прессом сурового пуританского воспитания, что будет вмешайся она. Однако, Молли отметила пытливый взгляд светло-синих глаз Чарли. Он был не от мира сего.

***

Шерлок знал, что виноват и топтался на пороге, не зная с чего начать свои оправдания.  
Молли подбоченилась и дерзко заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Теперь ты доволен? Я призналась тебе в любви. Что ты устроил опять, Шерлок? Мой дом обыскивали кинологи. Это нормально?  
— Молли, я не знаю, что сказать, — у детектива действительно пересохло во рту. Неловкая ситуация из которой следует, что он давно уверен в том, что она влюблена в него и всё это время вёл себя как скотина. А тут ещё и поиздевался на славу, выставив посмешищем, которое вынуждено сознаться в чувствах к неприступному детективу. — Моя сестра… у тебя же тоже есть брат. Хорошо, что он не такой проблемный.  
Молли вспомнила, что Чак приедет с минуту на минуту. Он собирался поступать в университет.  
— Так, извини, мне нужно в аэропорт. Кстати встречать моего беспроблемного брата, — Молли накинула куртку, схватила сумку и демонстративно толкнув детектива плечом, вышла из квартиры.  
— Давай я тебя подброшу, — спохватился Шерлок, стараясь смягчить гнев давней подруги. Молли промолчала, и это означало, что её сердце оттаивает.

Однако не всё было просто. Молли не могла думать о двух неприятных моментах одновременно. Её одолевала тревога. С одной стороны выходка Шерлока огорчила её, но с другой стороны теперь все знает, что она его любит. Плевать! Обычный стереотип её первой влюблённости. Лохматый долговязый наркоман. Кажется и тип лица схож у того и другого. Когда она увидела сыщика в Бартсе впервые, то буквально потеряла дар речи. Он был так похож на того парня… сломавшего судьбу её и её семьи. Хотя, о чём она? Это же ей так хотелось подвигов. Получила по заслугам.  
Теперь другая часть её проблемного периода. Чаку девятнадцать. Она редко его навещала, чтобы не делать больно себе и своей матери, которая очень сильно привязалась к мальчишке и боялась о том, что он узнает обо всём и не простит им с дочерью таких жестоких манипуляций над собой. Молли старалась щадить мамины чувства. Она видела «брата» в основном на фото и видео. Год назад мама умерла. Чарли продолжал жить с отчимом и теперь решил навестить сестру. Отговорки были неуместны. Молли смотрела на толпу народа в терминале аэропорта, выходящих из самолёта рейса на котором он прилетел и боялась не узнать его. Но он узнал её и весело замахал рукой поверх голов других пассажиров.  
«Какой высокий!» — мысленно удивилась она и улыбнулась.  
— Привет! — Чарльз обнял её, поцеловав в щёку, и перекинулся на Шерлока, не успевшего увернуться от несанкционированных обнимашек. — Вы её парень, знаменитый Шерлок Холмс. Я знаю Вас. Читал блог. Вы такой…  
Шерлок удивлённо наблюдал за восторженным юношей, который не находил слов, чтобы выразить своё восхищение им. Очевидно в семье Молли все такие непосредственные и самоотверженные.  
— Я польщён, — Шерлок избавил Чарльза от подбора нужного эпитета и крепко пожал юноше руку.  
— Он не мой парень, — оборвала их диалог Молли, раздражённо взглянув на Холмса. — У него есть женщина.  
— А…  
— А то было вынужденное признание. Чёрт бы побрал Джона Ватсона с его писательским талантом. Вся Британия в курсе моего признания. Спасибо, Шерлок!  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил детектив совершенно растерянный происходящим. Член семьи Хупер стал свидетелем их перебранки. Шерлок совсем не представлял, как нужно себя вести в подобной ситуации. Но заслужить прощение Молли Хупер для него стало идеей фикс. — Хочешь покажу тебе Лондон?  
Предложение Холмса было встречено парнем с тем же восторгом как встреча с ним в аэропорту.  
— Вы мой кумир, — вспомнил, наконец, нужное слово для определения своего восторга Чарльз. — Очень хочу посмотреть все окрестности.  
Ближайшие три часа Молли Хупер была на втором плане у двух странных парней, так быстро нашедших множество точек соприкосновения в своём общении. Они понимали друг друга буквально не договаривая и половины слов в фраза. Просто смотрели друг на друга, кивали и смеялись, чего от Шерлока было обычно сложно добиться.  
Обедая в кафе и наблюдая за тем, как они яро обсуждают последнее изобретение в дактилоскопии, Молли не могла отделаться от ощущения, что наблюдает в них нечто общее. Во взгляде, в чертах лица, цвете волос. Особенно поражала их схожесть, когда оба весело смеялись. Даже то, как они оба поднимали воротник пальто — наводило её на невероятную мысль.  
— Шерлок, где ты учился в старшей школе, — вырвалось у Молли. — Извини, что перебиваю вас.  
— В частной школе «N». Но недолго. Майкрофт расскажет тебе почему меня оттуда выперли, если захочешь.  
Название школы совпадало с той из которой, как она слышала был её первый парень, если можно было назвать его после той ошибки, которую они оба совершили. Она перевела взгляд на «ошибку». Чарли был весел и беззаботен после долгих переживаний о смерти их мамы. Молли не хотела бы нагружать его большими испытаниями. Может быть когда-нибудь. А если Шерлок и есть его отец? Молли побледнела и отставила стакан с водой, которым хотела оросить пересохшее горло.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок за приятный день. Ты очень понравился Чарли, я полагаю. Но нам пора домой. Думаю он устал.  
— Нисколько, но ты так заботлива, сестричка, что мне не хотелось бы пренебрегать твоим вниманием, — слегка флиртуя с ней приподнял брови Чарльз и промокнул салфеткой губы. Все поднялись из-за стола. Шерлок вызвал такси. Когда он захлопывал за ней дверцу такси, его многоречивый взгляд молил о пощаде. Молли не выдержала и рассмеялась. Холмс был доволен, он снова добился чего хотел. Ну, а как он без неё? Без её поддержки и внимания?

***

Юноша крепко спал на диване в гостиной Молли, когда она тихонько прокралась и остановилась, затаившись у его изголовья. Сейчас она чувствовала себя преступником, но решение взять генетический материал у Чарли, возникло спонтанно и неотвратимо. Нужно было прекратить сомнения в том, что возможно его отец не обычный наркоман, а весьма необычный консультирующий полицию наркоман.  
Если быть честной с собой, то она понимала, что всё это полный бред. Она едва могла вспомнить черты того парня. Возможно только его силуэт, растушёванный её мозгом от обилия алкоголя и травки, а так же обрывки эпизодов её первой ночи.  
«Ужас!» — она глубоко вздохнула, будто ей нырять в бездну и наклонилась над посапывающим во сне парнем. Кто бы мог представить, что это плоть от плоти её? Она сама отметала эту мысль, чтобы не свихнуться. Короткий щелчок маникюрных ножниц его разбудил. Чарли схватил её за руку и дёрнул на себя. Вглядевшись в темноту, он выдохнул.  
— Ты чего, Молс?  
— Я скучала. Не удержалась от того, чтобы потрепать твои вихры. Ты же мой братишка. Похож на нашего папу.  
— Не знаю, — зевнул он, усаживаясь на постели в позе «лотоса». — Мама говорила, что я весь в какого-то далёкого прадеда. Высок, как он и сероглаз. У папы глаза были, как и у вас — карие.  
— Полагаю, от девушек нет отбоя? — спросила Молли, пряча ножницы с прядкой каштановых волос в карман халата.  
— Не знаю… Я как-то не замечаю. Мне это не очень интересно. Мне больше по душе квантовая физика. Вот, если хоть одна из них будет в этом надо мной доминировать? Тогда, возможно, я её замечу.  
Молли закусила губу. Точная копия Шерлока. Чтобы он обратил внимание на девушку, ей нужно стать круче него в его занятии.  
— Спокойной ночи. Извини, что разбудила, — она хотела привстать.  
— Ну, нет! — он потянул её за пояс халата и усадил на место. — Теперь рассказывай, почему у вас с Шерлоком всё так сложно. Вы же созданы друг для друга. Я был так рад, что ты послала того чудика Тома к чёрту.  
— Не говори так. Шерлок просто друг. Если он и увлечён, то такой же доминанткой, какую хочется и тебе. Все мужчины похожи.  
— Жаль. Может мне с ним поговорить?  
— Перестань. Только хуже сделаешь.  
— Но тебе нужно строить свою личную жизнь. Создать семью, нарожать малышей. Как долго ты будешь ждать его?  
Слова сына пронзили её в самое сердце.  
— Мне хватит тебя. Ты же не оставишь меня без племяшек? Да и Джон Ватсон всё время подкидывает мне свою Рози. Мне не скучно. Скорее наоборот. Спи, — она поцеловала Чарли в лоб и направилась в спальню.  
— Тогда, возможно стоит обратить внимание на Джона? — произнёс он ей вслед.

Долго ворочаясь, она думала над словами сына.  
Чувство, что надо ему всё рассказать не давало ей уснуть. Как же ей на это решиться? Он точно станет её презирать и Молли потеряет его навсегда, не успев обрести. Она решила сохранить секрет, чего бы ей это не стоило.  
Утром, так и не выспавшись, патологоанатом пришла на работу ничуть не удивляясь тому, что за её столом перед микроскопом «залипла» знакомая фигура. Приметив на воротнике его пиджака волосок, она аккуратно сняла его пальчиками, но не выбросила.  
— Привет, Молли, я как всегда, — пробормотал детектив.  
— Я заметила, что это ты и, как всегда, за моим прибором, когда он мне необходим. Но ничего, работай.  
Он по-прежнему её не замечал, потому что, как обычно, был поглощён очередным своим расследованием. Поэтому, когда он ушёл Молли сравнила их ДНК.  
В какой-то бесцельной прострации Хупер доработала до конца рабочего дня.  
«Шерлок Холмс — отец её взрослого сына» — ничего так ирония судьбы, если бы не было слишком печально от того, что ни одному, ни второму она не нужна ни как любимая женщина, ни как мать.  
Ей хотелось выплакаться и она заперлась в туалете морга. Там её никто не услышит. Покойники не станут писать блоги и описывать драмы, происходящие на их глазах. С мертвецами ей всегда было спокойно. Они умели хранить её тайны, как и она их.

***

— Почему так поздно? — Чак встретил её у выхода из госпиталя. Я начал волноваться. Он пристально посмотрел в её заплаканные глаза. Молли шмыгнула носом, по-доброму улыбнулась одними глазами и взяла его под руку.  
— Пошли поужинаем, что ли? Я бы даже выпила вина.  
— Сестрёнка, ты чего? Тебя кто-то обидел? — его задиристый вид при мальчишеской внешности её рассмешил.  
— Просто был тяжёлый день, гормоны разыгрались. Всё такое, — Молли ушла от ответа.  
Они хорошо посидели в небольшом ресторанчике возле её дома, и пришли домой только к полуночи.  
Молли слушала его болтовню и радовалась, что она не одна, что есть человек, который о ней беспокоится и приходит на работу узнать как у неё дела. На душе у неё потеплело от мысли, что её подростковое безрассудство с лихвой окупается.  
— Хочешь, сходи завтра на нового Дэдпула. Лили говорила её сын в восторге от этого фильма, — произнесла Молли, укрывая его одеялом.  
— Я не очень люблю экранизации комиксов. Сходим вместе?  
Молли кивнула, но сходить им так и не удалось.  
Утром в Бартсе она увидела в новостях по телевизору, что в супермаркете напротив её дома несколько обдолбанных парней взяли заложников. Среди них она увидела Чарльза. Вероятно он пытался сопротивляться и преступники показали снятые на смартфон кадры, где было и его изображение стоящим на коленях и руками за головой. Террорист угрожал расстрелять его первым.  
— Шерлок, ради Бога. Умоляю, сделай что-нибудь, — Молли едва могла говорить. Слёзы заливали подбородок, а телефон прыгал в трясущихся от стресса руках.  
— Я слышал, что твой брат там. Не волнуйся. Майкрофт в курсе, а я уже еду. Ты же помнишь, как мы справились с Мориарти. Так и здесь.  
Молли уже не могла успокоиться всё так резко, в одночасье, навалилось. Мысли путались. Она решила, что ему поможет то, что он узнает. И ей снимет непосильный груз с плеч.  
— Он мне не брат, — выпалила она. — Он наш сын, Шерлок. Мы набрались и обкурились на вечеринке в N, я выглядела более чем вульгарно. Всё, потому что папа умер и я не находила себе места в этой жизни без него. Если умрёт Чак, я не выдержу.  
— С ним всё будет хорошо. Доверься мне, Молли, — Прозвучал в трубку его стальной голос и связь оборвалась.  
Просто сидеть ждать, ей было мучительно невыносимо, и она отправилась домой, на улицу, оцепленную подразделением СО 19.  
Миссис Хадсон и Джон названивали без конца, но Молли ждала только одного звонка. Звонка Шерлока.  
— Там мой сын, — прошептала она полицейскому, подойдя к ограждению.  
— Но туда нельзя, — по обеспокоенному виду парня в форме она поняла, что дела там довольно плохи. Мигалка подъехавшей скорой помощи доказывала, что перестрелки избежать не удалось.  
Дверь магазина распахнулась и Молли замерла в ожидании неизбежного. Но первым в дверях появился Шерлок. Он слегка поддерживал Чарли, обняв за плечо. За ним суматошно выбежали остальные люди.  
— Ну вот, Молли. Он жив, — сказал Шерлок, когда они подошли к ней.  
— Боже. А что с террористами?  
— Боюсь от них там мало что осталось. Думаю, решение Майки разрешить мне проникнуть в вентиляционные шахты для них оказалось фатальным, — его бравада рассмешила её. Чарли потирал избитую рукояткой пистолета скулу и, взглянув на него, Молли вспомнила, что она натворила, рассказав всё Шерлоку. Детектив всё понял без слов. — А твой братец крепкий орешек. Заступился за девушку.  
— Да ладно уж, — смутился Чак. — Вот ты круто всех уделал! Кажется мне расхотелось быть физиком. Хочу пойти на факультет юриспруденции. Пока такие отморозки разгуливают по городу и не дают нормальным людям жить. Я бы выловил всех этих наркодельцов и заставил их есть своё же дерьмо…  
— Тише, тише, — Молли погладила его по спине. — С таким темпераментом тебе тест на полицейского не пройти.  
— Она права, — подтвердил Шерлок в ответ на вопросительный взгляд юноши. — Смотри-ка, кто хочет тебя поблагодарить.  
В нескольких шагах от них переминалась с ноги на ногу темнокожая девушка. Чак развернулся и подошёл к ней. Очевидно за то время, что они провели под прицелом бандитов, молодые люди очень тесно сблизились. Девушка подтянулась на мысочках и поцеловала Чака в губы.  
Молли отвела от них взгляд и смущённо взглянула на Шерлока.  
— Я тебя давно узнал, Молли. Ты была моим самым лучшим воспоминанием о юности. Я пытался тебя найти, но случился передоз и Майк запер меня в лечебнице. Потом всё завертелось, и я был уверен, что недостоин тебя. Хочешь, я сам ему скажу?  
Молли не могла поверить. Всё это время он знал, что они уже были вместе и молчал?!  
— Вот видишь, как ты злишься. Если мы ему не объясним, он будет чувствовать то же, — постарался защититься детектив.  
— Откуда тебе знать о чувствах?!  
Шерлок виновато склонил голову.  
— Немного известно, на уровне рефлексов.  
Девушка не выдержала, глядя на его забавную физиономию, и прыснула от смеха.  
— Нужно было столько лет страдать от твоего безразличия, чтобы теперь вдруг узнать о том, что мы с тобой не только друзья, но и родители, Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок Холмс.  
— Молли, ты становишься подозрительно похожей на одну мою знакомую женщину.  
— Так Вы ещё и ловелас, мистер Холмс. У Вас много знакомых женщин?  
— Нет, такая только одна. Ты её знаешь. Бывшая хозяйка наркокартеля.  
— Это намёк на то, что я сварливая старушонка?  
Так осыпая друг друга язвительными шуточками, они поднялись на крыльцо её квартиры. Им нужно было отметить очередной поворот судьбы. Шерлок старался изо всех сил казаться весёлым насколько он умел. И это ему удавалось. За последние несколько дней он приобрёл не только сестру, но и сына. С этим ему как-то придётся научиться жить. И с ними обоими найти общий язык. С сестрой он уже попытался при помощи скрипки. Но с сыном, когда тот узнает всю правду о них и себе, придётся попотеть, судя по его вспыльчивому характеру, сильно напоминавшему Шерлоку его мать, миссис Холмс.

***

Раздался телефонный звонок и Шерлок, мельком взглянув на номер звонившего, поднялся со стула. Обедать у Молли по выходным последнее время стало для него традицией.  
— Спасибо, всё было прекрасно, но мне уже пора. Не знал, что ты так хорошо готовишь, Молли, — поблагодарил он и стал собираться.  
— Бонус к карме, — усмехнулся Чак, аппетитно уплетая вторую порцию своих любимых блинчиков. — Она готовит точно как наша мама.  
Хупер бросила растерянный взгляд на Шерлока. Она всё ещё не была готова раскрыть Чаку их секрет.  
— Хочешь, пройдёмся со мной? — обратился Шерлок к Чарльзу. — Меня вызвал брат, думаю, тебе будет интересно взглянуть на само Британское правительство.  
— Да не то слово! — воскликнул юноша и бросился собираться, только бы детектив не передумал.  
Они шли пешком по набережной. Внешнее сходство беспощадно выдавало в них принадлежность к одной семье.  
— Я ошибаюсь или вы с Молли стали более близки? — наконец, решился на вопрос Чак.

Шерлок сосредоточенно молчал. В действительности он думал о телефонном звонке, которым озадачил его Майкрофт.

— Нет, не подумайте, что я лезу не в своё дело. Просто я мало общался с Молли. Мой отчим был слишком, как бы сказать? Не знаю. Она не хотела приезжать к нам. Только один раз я видел её, и то на похоронах мамы. Сам я не мог к ней выбраться. Знаете, мама грузила меня под завязку. Ей казалось, что я от безделья могу стать наркоманом. Каждый мой час был расписан посекундно на то, что я должен был сделать, чтобы занять себя с пользой для человечества. Жуть, правда?

Шерлок будто вспомнил о том что не один и, взглянув на юношу, кивнул ему в ответ. Его молчание Чак расценил по-своему.

— О, простите, я такой идиот. Спрашиваю такую глупость. Вы с ней можете быть только друзьями. Всегда попадаю впросак считая всех такими как сам. Вы правы, это не моё дело. Но она такая милая, добрая и красивая, что мне хотелось бы видеть вас парой. Простите я не хотел оскорбить Ваши предпочтения, — эти слова юнца позабавили сыщика. Почему его напускное равнодушие к женскому полу вызывает столько вопросов и заставляет всех считать его геем?  
— Разве так заметно? — лишь устало усмехнулся он в ответ.  
— Нет, но я мог бы догадаться, прежде чем сватать Вам сестру. Простите ради Бога. Я такой дурак, — щёки юноши загорелись румянцем, что делало его очень похожим на Молли.  
— Нет. Ты прав. Мне не стоило игнорировать твои вопросы, — Шерлок привычным жестом приподнял воротник. От Темзы на повеяло слабым, но пронизывающим бризом.  
 — Мне очень трудно найти слова, чтобы тебе всё объяснить. Но придётся, — Слова как-то сами сорвались с губ сыщика. — Мы с Молли встречались. Давно. В юности.

Чак так и замер в ожидании. Такой поворот событий он даже и предполагать не смел. Оказывается его пожелание уже свершилось!  
— Жесть! — прошептал он.  
Шерлок остановился, нервно потёр подбородок и долгим изучающим взглядом, будто раздумывая, стоит ли ему говорить дальше, несколько мгновений изучал мальчишеское лицо с наивными круглыми глазами.

— Мы были даже ближе, чем сейчас. И доказательство этому — ты. Молли твоя мать, а растила тебя бабушка. Я не знал о тебе, пока не увидел в аэропорту. Догадаться было не сложно. Строение ушных раковин, черепа … В силу профессии я всегда это замечаю безо всяких тестов ДНК могу сказать о степени родства. Молли же не была уверена в том, что я и есть тот парень, с которым они весьма продуктивно провели один вечер.

Наступила пауза. Шерлок прищурился, ожидая реакции молодого человека. Взгляд Чака потух, но он будто ждал, что Шерлок рассмеётся и сознается в том, что его шутка была неудачной. Но этого не происходило и Чарльз нахмурился.

От того, что он не может понять, как дальше общаться с Чаком, Шерлок начал нервничать. Он идиот! Надо было попросить рассказать всё это Джона. Он с его писательской фантазией уж точно бы так не налажал.

— Чак? — Холмс коснулся его локтя.

— Извините, — едва слышно промолвил Чарли. Затем, будто очнувшись от гипноза, снова, но уже более осмысленно и злобно посмотрел в лицо Шерлоку. — Я тут вспомнил, что должен был заскочить в одно место.

Он резко развернулся, вырываясь из цепких пальцев Шерлока, и быстрым шагом направился в противоположную от него сторону.  
Холмс долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся человеку, чью жизнь только что перевернул с ног на голову.

***

 — Шерлок! Он не ночевал дома. Вы уходили вместе, — звонила Молли. — Что произошло?

— Он всё знает. Всё нормально. Он у своей мулатки. Я видел как он перебирал пальцами её визитку, когда уходил.

— Уходил? Почему? — Молли почувствовала, как земля уходит у неё из-под ног. — Теперь он меня презирает.

— Я бы тоже сбежал на его месте. Ему нужно всё обдумать.

— Ты точно сбежал бы. А он такой как ты. Нужно поднимать Лейстреда и искать его по наркопритонам…

— Если я это делал, то только потому, что от меня постарались скрыть так много, что моя психика не могла смириться с ощущением, что меня преднамеренно дурачат.

— Но ты — гениален, а он обычный. Ему не стоило знать, —  
всхлипнула Молли и Шерлок ощутил позыв пойти и найти дозу прямо сейчас. Почему люди — это всегда сложно, особенно те, кто становится близким?  
Кажется их зыбкие тёплые отношения, которые они с Молли попытались наладить между собой, растворились в одно мгновение. Достаточно было ей выразить к нему недоверие, а ему, по её мнению, небрежно отнестись к юношеской психике их сына.

— Тебя всегда поражало, почему я ни с кем из женщин не желаю вступать в отношения более чем дружба? — резко рявкнул в трубку Шерлок. — Вечные разборки, необоснованное недоверие и бесконечный эгоизм. Даже сейчас ты боишься, что он о тебе подумает. Но ты не переживаешь о том, что он уже потерял не имея нормальных родителей. Отчим — чужой человек и псевдомама. С кого он мог брать пример? Ему нужно было сказать это раньше. Он бы понял. А ты даже ему не доверяешь посчитав, что мои гены уведут его в притон. Что уж говорить тогда о нас с тобой?

Молли ещё долго слушала гудки, после того, как он отбился. Как же всё сложно и ненужно. Почему её угораздило с самого начала своего жизненного пути встретить этого человека? И что делать с взрослым, чужим для её понимания парнем, который привык считать её сестрой? Похоже, пришло время платить по счетам.

***

Чарльз действительно находился у девушки, с которой познакомился накануне. Молли он всё же позвонил и сухо отметил, что съехался с Сьюзан, так звали девушку из супермаркета. Она работала моделью и действительно была очень хорошенькой в сексуальном плане, но он её совсем не знал и это Молли не понравилось.  
Тем более, что за вещами он не возвращался, а обсуждать тему семьи явно не собирался. Шерлок был поглощён новым важным делом и «дрессировать котят», как он однажды выразился, при очередном с ней споре в Бартсе, ему некогда.

— Ты бездушный, чёрствый, отвратительный человек! — не унималась Молли.

— Сам придёт. Не маленький. Дай ему окунуться в омут любви и всё встанет на свои места. Он станет тебя понимать. Займись лучше Рози. Нам с Ватсоном нужно кое-чем заняться.

Но в этот самый момент в телефонах обоих звякнула смс.

«Поздравляю счастливых родителей с рождением мальчика. Джон Ватсон»

— Ты и ему рассказал? — обомлела Молли.

— Как и следовало ожидать, твой Чарли слил всю историю своей женщине. Мальчишки любят плакаться, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Молли нагуглила жёлтую прессу, в котором всегда писали о Шерлоке всевозможные скандальные вещи и прикрыла рот рукой. Девушка не только продала журналистам их семейную тайну, но и выложила в инсту свои приватные с Чарли фотографии.  
— Если он это уже видел, то это катастрофа, — прошептала она.  
— Нда… Он нарушил правило номер два, которое следует за правилом один: «Никогда не доверяй женщине». Вот поэтому я предпочитаю одиночество или Ватсона. Хотя он меня тоже фотографировал на унитазе. Едва отобрал у него сей компромат.

Сью, услышав поток брани в адрес Холмса и едва уловив то, что он так верил этому человеку, а он над ним насмехается, слила историю Чака за кругленькую сумму в СМИ. Какая разница, правда это или нет, если можно на этом погреть руки?  
Чак не знал ничего, пока на него не набросились папарацци с кучей пошлых вопросов. Понять неглупому парню, что на его проблемах поживились, не составило большого труда. Сью — модель, таким образом она сделала себе из скандала рекламу. А он, едва увернувшись от объективов, ловко перемахнул, через высокий забор и поплёлся куда глаза глядят.  
В одном немноголюдном ресторанчике, его приняли разнорабочим на время, пока он не освоится. Хозяин заведения ещё не знал, что это тот самый Чарльз Хупер.

***

— И? — пронизывающий взгляд друга начал выводить Шерлока из себя.

— Что? — Холмс пожал плечами.

— Ловко всё это время ты строил из себя девственника, — подтрунивал Ватсон.

— В молодости все экспериментируют.

— Да, судя по результатам, вы хорошие спецы по тайным экспериментам.  
— Ты о чём?  
— О тебе и мисс Хупер.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд на чашку с чаем. Если его друг так безжалостно над ним подтрунивает, то чего он мог ожидать от миссис Хадсон. Была ещё миссис Холмс, которую обойти ещё сложнее.  
— Позволь мне сосредоточиться на задании Майкрофта. Я уже подобрался к их логову.

— Я понял, а где он сейчас? — не позволил сменить тему Джон.

— Скорее всего, на полпути домой. Я бы на его месте не остался с женщиной, торгующей фотографиями моих голых ягодиц.

Разговор исчерпал себя и Шерлок снова начал изучать карту со спутника, где по его мнению нужно было искать то, что он искал. Джон вздохнул. Шерлок действительно социопат.

Чак решил, что ему не следует возвращаться домой. Отчим слыл деспотом, сестра оказалась не тем, за кого он её принимал. Кумир, на которого он так хотел быть похожим — не идеален.  
Родни конечно поприбавилось, но он по-прежнему одинок. Бокал за бокалом, Чак приговорил бутылку, украденного им на кухне ресторана, вина. Нужно было выносить бак с мусором и он пошатываясь вышел во двор, волоком таща за собой пластиковый контейнер.

Сердце едва не остановилось от резкой боли, в глазах потемнело, он сунулся вперёд и упал на чьи-то руки. Чак задыхался от удара в кадык. Через мгновение парня втолкнули в небольшой фургон, и он отключился.

***

Шерлок удивлённо уставился на экран смартфона. Он явно не ожидал увидеть в СМС данного абонента то, что только что прочитал.  
«Я хочу познакомиться с племянником» — гласило сообщение от Эвр.  
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Дыхательная гимнастика Дао помогало сосредоточиться. И почему всех его женщин волнует то, что они не могут его контролировать?  
«Возможно, когда Вы оба будете к этому готовы» — скинул он лаконичный и чёткий ответ сестре.  
«А ты готов?)))» — всплыло на дисплее.  
«Он нам не рад» — ответил Шерлок, заметно нервничая, что не ускользнуло от Ватсона.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
«Нет! Я не в порядке!» — написал он ей в ответ, улыбаясь озадаченному Ватсону.  
«Мы — одна семья»

— Это же не Лейстред тебе строчит? — спросил, наконец, озадаченный Джон.  
— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок и сунул телефон в карман пиджака. — На чём мы остановились?  
Ватсон исподлобья взглянул на друга и в третий раз повторил свою идею, заранее зная, что его даже не слушают в данный момент.

***

Чак приоткрыл тяжёлые веки. Он был связан руками назад на стуле уже часа два не меньше. Из раны в районе виска текла струйка уже почти свернувшейся крови. Во рту всё ссохлось, язык распух. Жёсткая материя самодельного кляпа давила на корень языка, заставляя его подавлять подступающие приступы тошноты. Лучше бы он и дальше оставался без сознания.  
Он попытался осмотреться. Место, где находился напоминало гараж отчима. Под потолком холодным светом мерцала тусклая лампочка. Он сконцентрировал взгляд на появившемся ниоткуда женском силуэте.  
— Простите, — последовал глубокий гипнотический голос. — Мои люди были грубы с Вами… Мне придётся отказаться от их услуг.  
Чак попытался произнести слово «развяжите», но из этого выдавилось нечто унизительно нечленораздельное.  
— О, конечно, — произнесла женщина, рывком освобождая его рот и причинив при этом боль, которой, как ему показалось, она скорее забавлялась, нежели сожалела о своём порывистом жесте.  
Чак закашлялся, но она поднесла ему стакан с водой и терпеливо дождалась пока он его не осушил до самого дна.  
— Вы вероятно ошиблись. Я в Лондоне несколько дней. Я… — попытался договориться он, сжимая и разжимая затёкшие связанные кулаки у себя за спиной.

Женщина, казалось верила, но её холодная улыбка развеяла иллюзии Чака о том, что его похитили случайно.  
— Судя по сходству, не ошиблись, — она провела пальцем по его щеке. — Об скулы не порежешься, но эта ямочка вполне может затмить эту маленькую неприятность.  
— О чём Вы? — нахмурился Чак.  
— О твоём отце, — женщина присела на табурет напротив его стула.  
— Он умер, — Чак начал понимать, что у Шерлока Холмса могли быть ещё враги кроме Мориарти. Его чокнутая сестричка также наделала много шума. — А отчим никогда не был мне настоящим отцом.  
— Я о биологическом, — её лицо не освещалось тусклым светом и Чак почти не различал её черты.  
— Это была шутка. Я пошутил. Кто же знал, что она такая дура при её внешности? — он попытался блефовать.  
— Возможно это был бы хороший ход. Но я проверила эту информацию. Ты родился на три месяца позже, чем должен был бы, если бы твоим отцом был отец твоей сестры. Твоей матери в роддоме не было, карта заведена на дочь. Хуперы не Холмсы — не умеют красиво заметать свои следы.  
Чак опустил взгляд. Всё это правда. И это можно проверить. Но кому приходило в голову ставить под сомнение слова приличной женщины, хорошей жены и матери, миссис Хупер.  
— Что он сделал Вам? Мой отец, — тихо произнёс он.  
— Солгал.  
— Как солгал? Он сам не знал обо мне. И, потом… мы взрослые люди. У многих есть свои «скелеты в шкафу»… А Вы настроены так решительно против него. Меня чуть не убили когда волокли сюда. Что это значит? Я не отвечаю за их юношеские шалости. Вы маньячка?  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
— Ты очень близок к теме, Чарли. Я поверила ему в то, что крохи его внимания были искренними и между нами завязалась не просто дружба, но и лёгкая привязанность. Однако день ото дня я стала убеждаться, что как только мне хочется «выйти на свет» и обрести хоть толику свободы, он ставит свои условия. А ведь у меня тоже могли быть дети.  
Она поднялась с табурета и «пролистнула» его смартфон, набрала номер Шерлока и протянула к уху Чака.  
— Хочешь пожаловаться папочке? Скажи ему, как тебе плохо и страшно.  
— Я слушаю, — раздался голос Шерлока. —  Перестань валять дурака, я запомнил номер твоего телефона. Вряд ли ты можешь судить Молли. Если не приедешь сегодня же, я сам тебя притащу к ней за шиворот. Уж поверь!  
— Я уезжаю… в Африку с миссией Красного Креста… — на ходу выдумывал Чак  
Но женщина не позволила договорить. Усмехнувшись, она поднесла смартфон к своему лицу, при этом осветив свои глаза.  
— Ирэн Адлер? — выдохнул Чак. Но его возгласа никто не услышал, она выключила смартфон и достала из него сим карту.  
— Посмотрим, как скоро знаменитый сыщик окажется здесь? — она обошла его и остановилась позади, игриво погладила по волосам на затылке. — Откуда ты знаешь, кто я?  
— Я долго пытался пробиться на Ваш сайт. Не хватало денег на видеозвонок.  
— Да, приват стоил дорого, — резким движением, как до этого с кляпом, она резанула по верёвке, связывающей его запястья.  
— Мне было тринадцать, я копил на скутер… Однажды, Вы ответили… — Чак потёр покалывающие от застоявшейся крови руки.  
— Вот как? Значит я твой должник? Как много я потеряла, не зная тогда, чей ребёнок захотел вдруг ремня?  
Ирэн, по-прежнему стоя позади взяла его за подбородок своей узкой ладошкой и задрала его лицо вверх на себя. Мгновение смотрела в его, ожидающие чего-то нового, глаза и поцеловала в лоб. — Если ты будешь вести себя достойно, я покажу тебе мой кабинет. Твой отец любит сражаться за власть, и теперь пришла моя очередь доминировать.

***

Шерлок Холмс уставился на экран телефона. Чарльз ведёт себя странно. Голос сдавленный и неуверенный. Рядом кто-то, кто на него давит.  
Он написал Майкрофту запрос на отслеживание абонента данного номера. На что Майкрофт перезвонил ему.  
— Значит её звали Молли?  
— Не время это обсуждать, — ответил Шерлок. — Он явно попал в беду. Она мне не простит даже если бы он был всего лишь ей братом.  
— Понимаю, но это бункер. В том районе мой бункер. К нему не подступиться. Я думаю, там его даже уже нет, потому что сигнала и связи давно уже нет.  
— Кто знал о твоём бункере?  
— Там я держал только двоих. Мориарти и Адлер. Оба мертвы… Или всё же нет?

***

— Если ты позволишь? — Ирэн сняла с него пальто и расстегнула рубашку, воротник которой был залит его же кровью. Стянув и её, накинула пальто ему на плечи. — Это мы оставим здесь. Иди впереди меня и не заставляй меня снимать пистолет с предохранителя. Ты же у нас умный мальчик?  
Чарли нервно кивнул. Он совсем не хотел влипать в тёмные, но выбирать ему похоже не приходилось.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он женщину, когда они сели в её автомобиль. — Неужели ты так его любила и твоё сердце разбито?  
Она весело рассмеялась, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
— Малышка Молли! У тебя нет способностей отца, но есть тяга к сантиментам, хотя я думаю, твоя мать гораздо крепче в этом плане. Столько лет преданно его обожать, не позволяя себе приблизиться. Нет, конечно, я не ревную. Но твой дядя и твой отец загнали меня в угол. Пока я считала, что ради него смогу себя усмирить и существовать тенью, я не протестовала. Твоё появление всё меняет. Не сочти за грубость, но ты моя разменная монетка. Я обменяю тебя на свою безопасность и свободу.  
— Резонно, — заключил Чарли, потирая стёртые в кровь запястья. — Ничего страшного, я уже начинаю привыкать быть заложником. А с тобой это приключение обещает стать вдвойне приятнее.

— Не пытайся запомнить путь, — усмехнулась Ирэн, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается сориентироваться на местности. — Шерлоком тебе не стать. Знаешь, я уже давно не считаю, что крутые мозги — это сексуально. Сексуальна твоя искренность, милый.  
Чарли взглянул на неё и улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Ирэн.

***

Майкрофт подъехал на своём автомобиле к дому Шерлока на Бейкер Стрит. Он ждал совсем недолго. Его брат детектив пытался «слизнуть» от мисс Хупер, в надежде уговорить её не ехать с ним. Но женщина интуитивно чувствовала, что дело касается Чарли и настаивала на своём.  
— Я поеду! Довольно выставлять меня круглой идиоткой, Шерлок!  
— Уверяю тебя, Молли, это дело касается только меня и Майкрофта.  
— Садись, Молли, — открыл ей дверь галантный Холмс старший. — Ты совершенно права. Мы ищем Чака.

Шерлоку ничего не оставалось делать, как сесть рядом с шофёром. Ехали всю дорогу молча. Шерлок вдруг нестерпимо захотел курить. Но, к счастью, замаскированный в просеке бункер находился не так далеко от города, как он рассчитывал.  
— Определённо, их там уже нет. Я вижу следы автомобиля, — задумчиво открывая кодовый замок, произнёс Майки.  
Он включил освещение и первое, что бросилось им в глаза на полу одного из помещений — окровавленная рубашка Чарли. Шерлок с тревогой взглянул на Хупер. Чёрные зрачки девушки заволокло влагой.  
— Это его, я знаю, он надел её, когда ушёл с тобой на прогулку, — произнесла она, стараясь казаться хладнокровной.  
Майкрофт поднял рубашку и протянул ей.  
— Блеф, — произнёс он спокойно.  
— Но тут кровь? — губы Молли не слушались, она готова была разреветься.  
— Его толкнули, и он рассадил лоб об косяк. судя по направлению, куда стекала кровь и её густоте, то он рассёк небольшую вену чуть повыше виска. Давление было большое, поэтому столько крови. Но свернулась она достаточно быстро и рана плёвая, — поспешил уведомить её Шерлок.  
— Спасибо, успокоил, — иронично прищурилась она на него, горестно сжимая в руках рубашку сына.  
Майкрофт, казалось уже разработал план действий, что давало ей надежду на то, что Чак найдётся.  
— Где вы встречались с ней в последнее время, Шерлок? — спросил брат врасплох.  
Молли отвела взгляд прекрасно понимая о ком идёт речь.  
— Есть одно место. Небольшая ферма за городом. Я оплатил аренду на полгода для неё, — сознался Шерлок. Если бы он мог и дальше скрывать это. Но Молли не были нужны его оправдания, ей был нужен Чак.

Ехать пришлось долго. Молли сморил сон впервые за последние сутки. Но звук гравия под колёсами их автомобиля её разбудил.  
Когда все они вышли то заметили, что дверь в дом была открыта нараспашку. Майкрофт пропустил Шерлока вперёд, но Молли придержал за плечо.  
— Мне не нравится эта тишина. Постой здесь, — он вытащил пистолет и прошёл вслед за Шерлоком.  
В, едва освещённой сквозь тёмные шторы проступающим утренним светом зари, комнате на смятой постели лежал человек.  
— Чак? — вырвалось у Молли.

— Я же тебе сказал, подождать, — шикнул на неё Майкрофт.  
— Она мертва, — произнёс Шерлок, коснувшись пульса на шее трупа. — Это Ирэн.

***

Она позвонила Эвр сама. Чарли не мог на сто процентов быть уверен, что у него получится. Это случилось в первый раз и он не мог знать реакцию своего организма на подобные вещи.  
Она увлеклась. Очевидно родство с Шерлоком и лёгкое сходство сделало её простой для него добычей. В одноэтажном домике, где она рассчитывала провести с ним пару дней, пока её план не начнёт действовать, они были одни. На что она рассчитывала Чарли не знал точно. Но было ясно, что Шерлок нагрянет и сюда. Очевидно самым важным для неё было довести их до точки кипения.  
— Кровать одна, — произнёс он, выходя из душа. — Это значит, что-либо кто-то не будет спать, либо мы займёмся сексом.  
— Логика железная. Ничего не скажешь, — улыбнулась Ирэн. — Только у меня другое увлечение на данный момент.  
Она набрала номер телефона и он услышал.  
— Он у меня. Когда приедешь? Целую, любимая.  
Чарли натянул на себя какой-то джемпер, очевидно оставленный Холмсом.  
— А жаль, я бы хотел попробовать женщину так зацепившую папу, — улыбнулся он ей и присел рядом за столик.  
— Милый, у тебя не хватит денег на один мой поцелуй, — кокетничала Ирэн, — разливая вино по бокалам. — Мальчики не в моём вкусе. Вот если бы я была парнем… Тогда пожалуй.  
— Так давай поиграем, — глаза Чака потемнели от предвкушения чего-то дико непристойного. — Хочешь я притворюсь твоим пассивным или не очень мальчиком. А ты…  
Ирэн метнула на него внимательный взгляд.  
— Ты осведомлён. Откуда? Я не спала с Шерлоком. Мы были близки, но не настолько. Я любила его, но так как Молли не могла ждать его благосклонности. Быть может он и знал, но не верю, что рассказал бы тебе.

— Это видно за версту и после операции. Руки, бёдра, манеры. Ты могла обмануть только Джона выступив обнажённой. Остальные наверняка пытались быть тактичны с тобой, — пригубил вино Чак. Он торжествовал. Всё сошлось. Ирэн была трансгендером. Отсюда и любовь к сентиментальным штучкам.  
— А ты не пытаешься? Ну… возможно мы что-то придумаем. Кровать-то действительно одна, — усмехнулась она. - Вряд ли нам удастся сомкнуть глаза сегодня.

Жар поцелуев, обнажённые тела, спутанное сознание, шумные вздохи — всё это почти мгновенно закончилось, когда он вонзил ей в висок отвёртку.

Не было ни позывов рвоты, ни кружащейся головы и предобморочного состояния. Чак даже не удивился. Он столкнул с себя мёртвое тело и смыл кровь с себя и с орудия убийства. В любом случае, похитил не он, похитили его. Разменной монетой он быть не настолько дёшев. Самозащита.  
Он взял телефон и приставил палец Ирэн к экрану.  
Последний звонок к Эвр Холмс. Он быстро набросал сообщение.  
«Любимая, обстоятельства изменились. Тут оставаться опасно, я еду к тебе. Сбрось координаты».  
Через несколько секунд ему пришёл ответ.  
«Мотель Корона».  
Он завёл авто Ирэн. Час езды и он встретится со своей тётушкой. Было совсем не сложно. Ники будет довольна. В конце концов он знал на что шёл.

***

Они познакомились в соцсети. Долго переписывались и, наконец, решили встретиться. Ники оказалась такой же юной и хорошенькой, как на своём фото в профиле. Они провели в отеле Скарборо почти две недели, сказав родителям, что на отдыхе с друзьями.  
Когда разговор зашёл о блоге Ватсона и том, что сестра Чака та самая Молли, девушка поведала ему историю своей семьи. Младший брат её мамы часто проводил в время в доме Холмсов. Но однажды он потерялся и его так и не нашли. Вся семья была в трауре несколько лет. Мальчик должен был стать наследником их семейного дела. На него возлагались большие надежды. В результате отец спился и застрелился, мать оказалась в психлечебнице, а их дочь, мама Ники сбежала с дальнобойщиком.  
Позже, когда было предано огласке дело Эвр Холмс, Ники позвонила ему и долго плакала.  
Чак попытался её убедить, что Эвр уже поплатилась во всём сполна. Но в тот же день Ники не стало. Чарли узнал от их общих знакомых, что девочка умерла от передозировки наркотиков.  
С той самой минуты он дал себе слово, что уничтожит семью Холмс во что бы то ему это не стало.

***

— Нужно поторопить Лейстреда, — прошептала Молли, понимая, что дальше может случилось нечто ещё более ужасное.  
Майкрофт покусывал ноготь.  
— Ты мог ожидать подобное? — спросил он брата, листающего телефон Ирэн.  
— Что она би-трансгендер? Да.  
— Я не об этом. Я о Чарли. Думаешь это действительно самозащита?  
— Хладнокровное убийство. Есть сомнения по поводу того, что все его действия были спонтанны. Он точно знал чего хотел. Знал, как вызвать к себе интерес. Для чего? Спровоцировать кого-то. Кто не может смириться с одиночеством в нашей семье? Кто опасен настолько, что не хочется об этом даже думать? - Шерлок замер на месте, увидев сообщение от Эвр. — Время смерти Ирэн наверняка гораздо раньше, чем отправлена СМС. Ему нужна Эвр. Звони в Шерринфорд. Срочно!

***

 — Привет, — Эвр оценивающе посмотрела на него, сидя в кресле посреди комнаты. — Устал?  
Чарли видел её изображения в новостях много раз, но её голос завораживал.  
— Привет, — он плотно закрыл дверь и встал напротив неё.  
— Полагаю, моя горе-любовница сейчас отдувается перед всей полицией Скотланд Ярда. Но спросу нет с того, кого на белом свете нет, — улыбнулась она. — Ты такой миленький. Зачем всё это устроил?  
— Думаю ты знаешь.  
— Знаю что? Что в семье Холмс одни психи и я их предводитель? Но у тебя такая самоотверженная мама.  
— У неё не хватило ни ума ни самоотверженности, — стиснув зубы процедил Чарли. — Единственное на что она способна - молиться на Шерлока.  
— Тебя это гложет? Ревнуешь? — Эвр было жутко интересно «препарировать» ещё один персонаж человеческой комедии. — Но он такой обаяшка, мой брат. Разве тебе не нравится, что ты его сын?  
— Мне больше нравится, что я твоя смерть, Эвр, — он пытался разжать кулаки в карманах пальто, но не мог.  
— Я бы сказала даже избавление. Не представляешь, как же сильно я хочу уступить тебе своё место. Ты хоть стрелять-то умеешь? Ну хорошо? Смотри я иду к тебе. Выстрелишь? Тогда ты истинный Холмс.  
Приподнявшись с кресла, она спокойным шагом направилась на него. Чака лихорадило. Он чувствовал, как воронёная сталь в его руке неумолимо нагревается.  
 — Тебе от этого не уйти, мой мальчик, — Эвр приложила свой тонкий палец к его лбу. — Ты обещал стать моей смертью? Почему же медлишь? Или у смерти есть чувства?

Звук выбитой снаружи и сорванной с петель двери слился с грохотом выстрела.  
Эвр осела и стала медленно сползать с, поддерживающих её, рук Хупера на пол.  
— Это не я, — изумлённо глядя на неё шептал Чак. — Не я, правда…  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулась ему Эвр. Её нежно подхватил Шерлок, а Майкрофт остался стоять у выхода, зажимая себе рот, чтобы никто не услышал его сдавленных рыданий.  
— Это я, — Молли отшвырнула пистолет, который Шерлок подарил ей ещё во времена Мориарти, и взяла сына под руку. — Идём, я не оставлю тебя с ними.  
Всё это время она вела себя подозрительно спокойно. Не разговаривала с братьями. Шерлок подозревал, что она что-то задумала, но не ожидал, что это произойдёт так молниеносно.

Эпилог

Благодаря Майкрофту им удалось скрыть смерть давно не значащийся в списках живых Ирэн Адлер, Эвр Холмс по данным СМИ умерла от аневризмы, Молли продолжала работать в Бартсе. Чарли Хупер попал под опеку миссис Холмс.  
Бабушка закармливала его пирогами с индейкой и подспудно подготавливала к поступлению в ВУЗ. Стариков радовала новая забава вместо вновь обретённой и погибшей дочери.  
Они старались не развивать тему социопатии в их семье, но Чак думал не о них, а о том на что оказалась способна ради него его мать.  
Шерлок продолжал работать. Преступность не дремала. Но ему частенько хотелось заглянуть на огонёк к Молли.  
Он преданно ждал её прощения. За что? Он и сам не понимал. Сантименты.


End file.
